ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice II: The Dark Regime
THIS ARTICLE IS INCOMPLETE Injustice II: The Dark Regime is a sequel to the first Injustice Game and picks up the story where it left off. The Game was Developed by NetherRealm Studios and will have a worldwide release in May 2015. It will be playable on the X-Box One, Play Station 4, Wii-U consoles and will be the moblie editions will be available on smartphones, iOS devices, and the 3DS. Gameplay Consoles: Injustice II: The Dark Regime features a very similar gameplay to the first game. It offers two modes of play. The ifrst mode is a ono on one battle, but the second is based on the mobile edition of the first game in that you may choose up to three characters and switch between them as you please. The Characters can be gereally seperated into three catagories depending on how they fight. A fighter like Superman for Example would be considered a Strength Character because many of his attacks are based on his strength. Batman would be Considered as Gadget Character because many of his attacks rely on, well, gadgets. And Shazam would be considered a Magic Character because most of his moves incorporate his magical abilities. The console edition also features special moves that can be activated when a Character's energy bar reaches a certain point. There are two special attack slots a character can unlock throughout the game. Theses two slots can be filled by 2 special moves of the player's choice that are also unlocked throughout gameplay. Finally there is a higher level special move called a super move. When used, the game enters a cinematic veiw of a very powerful, elaborate attack. The super attack can also be customized and swapped out as the player unlocks more options. These super moves however drain the characters entire energy bar, so choose when to use them wisely. Another feature of Injustice II is Interactive stages. Depending on which class you are, you can interact with different objects in different ways. Lets take our three example characters again. On a standard city stage, Superman could pick up a nearby car and throw it at his opponenents. Batman could take that same car and attach a bomb to it to cause it to explode. Shazam could call down a bolt of lightning and make the car damage the player if they touch it. Mobile: The Mobile edition features touchpad controls. There are basic attacks which are used by tapping the screen. If tapped in succesion these attacks will normally result in an opputunity to knock down the opponent. The second move is a heavy attack which can be used by swiping a finger across the screen. They are slower but when tapped in succesion the may result in a knockdown blow without any extra motions. The mobile edition only features one gameplay mode that allows players to choose up to 3 characters and switch them out as they please. Roster Injustce II: The Dark Regime features a very large cast of characters in order to appeal to many audiences. DC really wanter to branch out and include characters from various media and partnerships. A full list of known characters is below, along with all known alternate costumes of each character.